More Than Friends
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: My take one what happened between and during episodes with Toph and Zuko.Toph has rapidly growing feelings for Zuko. She loves him deeply, but he doesn't seem to be romantically interested in her. Plus, once its all over, will Toph get her field trip?
1. Bad Burns

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar. If I did, Toph would be older so she and Zuko could be together.

**Place**: Takes place right after The Western Air Temple

BAD BURNS

Toph only sat outside Zuko's room, listening to Katara's death threat. What was she so mad about? Zuko was an OK guy. The day before, Katara mentioned being imprisoned in Ba Sing Se with him. Did something happen between them? Toph jumped slightly feeling Katara run out of the room, clearly furious. She'd never seen Katara like that before.

Toph felt sorry for Zuko. No one should have to see _that_ side of Katara. The young blind bender frowned. What right did Katara have to do anything hostile. Was she just like this around new group members? Not likely. Katara had a problem with Zuko and Toph wanted to know what it was.

Toph jolted to her feet, which she'd forgotten were still burned. Toph yelped in sheer pain, a few tears rolling down her face. Toph gulped and hissed to herself, manging to take a few painful steps before she fell backwards. Toph expected to fall onto the round and shut her eyes, but was caught mid-fall by a pair of strong but gentle arms from behind.

"You OK?" Toph head Zuko's voice. His voice was defiantly something she liked about him. It was formidable and scary when he was mad, but at other times, like now, it was kind and caring.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine." Toph said, trying to get out of his grip. Just because she was hurt didn't make her helpless. That's just what her parents wanted. Toph escaped, but fell right back into the older bender's grasp. "I deem this as your fault." Toph said dryly.

Zuko took a sharp breath. "I can't very well argue with that. Here, come with me." Zuko took Toph's small hand, leading her into his room and had her sit on the bed. "So, are your feet any better? I hope I didn't hurt you to badly."

"They'll be fine in a few days." Toph playfully scoffed.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I still have that bruise on my ribcage where you bended at me." Zuko smiled warmly. At least _she'd_ forgiven him.

"Hey, you did it first." Toph joked. It was quite clear to both of them that until Zuko could gain the trust of the others, Toph would be the first and only real friend he'd had in years.

"Well, I do know what burns like that feel like." Zuko sighed.

"Seriously?" Toph asked.

"There's a scar on my face, over my eye." Zuko tilted his head down at shut his eyes, as if ashamed of something. He looked at Toph, seeing only a lightly surprised expression on her face.

"A scar?"

"Yeah."

"Can you even see out of that eye?" Toph questioned, very interested in the answer.

"No. Not anymore. For the first few days after I got it, I was able to see a little. Only shapes and shadows at first. I tried to retrain that eye to see for about a month, not knowing the dangers of putting to much strain on it. And finally, one morning, I lost the sight in my left eye completely." Zuko explained.

"Can I...touch it?" Toph asked. Zuko hesitated for a moment, but took Toph's hand and brought it up to his left cheek. Toph tranced his face until she came to rough, dry, hard skin. Zuko couldn't fell her hand on his scar. The nerve endings on the scar had been scorched off, robbing him of all touch on his scar.

Toph shivered somewhat. What had happened to Zuko? Whatever it was, she was certain it wasn't a good memory for him. It must have been painful. She finally had to pull away.

"Can't you do anything to make it better?" Toph asked, sympathy clear in her pail, colorless eyes. Zuko remembered Katara's kind offer of an attempt to heal.

"_I have healing abilities." _

"_It's a scar. It can't be healed."_

"_This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties so I've been saving it from something important. I don't know if it would work, but..."_

Zuko could still feel Katara's gentle hand on his face. She was once so kind and tender with him. So what exactly had he done wrong. He knew he betrayed her trust and that she had every right to be angry, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to it.

Zuko returned his golden gaze to Toph, who was patiently awaiting an answer. Toph wasn't usually so patient, but she knew it wasn't the time to be pushy.

'No." Zuko said with a mixture of hurt, sadness and regret in his voice.

"Hey guys." Zuko and Toph both looked at the doorway to see Sokka. "Lunch." It was clear that Sokka hadn't warmed up to the presence of the Fire Nation Prince who he'd once considered his enemy. He was also somewhat surprised to see Zuko and Toph talking so casually and friend-like.

Toph's feet were still burned and as long as they where, Toph knew she was helpless. The young earth bender then did something that she would otherwise never do. She warped her relatively small arms around Zuko's arm, allowing him to guid the way.

Zuko was somewhat shocked by this revelation. Was Toph just being nice, did she want to encourage him to at least try to befriend the others, was she depending on him? Sokka, Zuko, and Toph all entered the kitchen, all thinking the same thing.

_'This is going to be one awkward meal.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review!


	2. Hot Fire

**Place**: Takes place after The Firebending Masters (The next evening.)

HOT FIRE

It was dark while the crackling fire was the only sound. Sokka had gone hunting, likely to get himself into trouble like always (even though thats what what makes him so delightfully Sokka!) Katara was practicing her ice-spears, and Aang was already fast asleep, after his first truly rigorous day of Firebending training.

"Congratulate me!" Toph said, her trademark grin on her face, as Zuko approached the fire she was sitting at. "My feet are now fully healed!"

"That's great news." Zuko said, happiness clear in his eyes. "I think Aang did pretty good for his first day of Firebending training."

"Well, he really stinks at Earthbending. I know he's an Airbender by birth but that's just pathetic." Toph said.

"I know. I just wish I knew exactly what he was so scared of before." Zuko sighed, looking into the fire. "He doesn't seem to timid anymore, but..."

"His burning Katara must've made a huge impression on him." Toph said. "Sokka said that before they met me, Aang found a teacher but ended up burning Katara. She healed herself with waterbending, but that fear seems to have never left Aang until recently."

Zuko wanted to straggle himself. Katara's healing powers would have worked on his scar and healed it. It was to late now. Unfortunately, Zuko had a feeling that if he asked Katara for such kindness now, the plea would be his last words. If only he wasn't so stupid.

With those kind of thoughts, Zuko was in desperate need of a change of subject. "So, you had a great idea going back to the root of Firebending. And I really appreciate you not taunting me about it like the others."

"Yeah, they need to grow up. I think you're trustworthy and so dose Aang, but I'm not really sure about the others." Toph sighed.

She could feel his incredible build through the earth. With only Sokka and Aang around for so long, Toph usually only felt scrawny and presumably weak guys, but Zuko was different. His body was new to her, and the change was anything but unwelcome. He wasn't disgustingly over-buff, but he was defiantly fit and muscular. Toph could feel an intense blush on her face. Zuko was...Hot!

"You alright?" Zuko asked, concern for his young friend clear in his voice.

"Wh-What!" Toph immediately snapped out of it. She'd been trying to imagine what Zuko looked like.

"You're turning red."

"No I'm not!" Toph said a little to quickly. Zuko didn't seem to notice that, he only placed his hand on her forehead to detect weather she was sick or not. She felt OK. Toph's heartbeat greatly increase in speed. Even with Sokka, she'd never felt this way before. What was going on?

A harvest moon loomed over the two, midnight. The others had all gone to sleep by now. Sokka went right to bed and Katara, of course, couldn't stop herself from sending a death glare at Zuko, waning him not to hurt Toph or els.

"Ya know, I can't believe you and that creepy fire princess are related." Toph said, allowing her self to fall to the ground. Zuko did the same. "I can't believe she's your sister."

"Neither can I." Zuko said in a slightly annoyed tone. It wasn't Toph by any means, but just the thought of being related to someone like Azula, to Ozai...To Sozin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oohhh, Toph's got it bad! I hope I'm doing a good job of staying in character. Review, gimme suggestions on stuff you'd like them to talk about, and check my profile. I have a link on there to my Avatar RPG and I **really** need new members...


	3. Jealous Tears

**Place**: Takes place after The Boiling Rock.

JEALOUS TEARS

Toph could feel the hot tears filling up her unseeing eyes. This Mai person. She was Zuko's...He had a girlfriend? This hurt. She'd only felt this way when she'd met Suki a while back, only this hurt even more. She felt like that Mai girl had stolen a piece of her heart, and the gash left by the theft hurt so bad. She could almost feel physical pain from it.

When Sokka had told her and the others about Mai, they'd all had there own reactions. Aang was amazed that Mai had any emotion at all. Katara was just surprised to learn that any girl in her right mind would be attracted to Zuko. Toph could only run off by herself.

Toph wanted to shove a finger down her throat and gag. Zuko was _her_ friend. She didn't want anyone els, especially not another girl, near him. Hmm. Maybe gagging wouldn't be to bad. The young earthbender's stomach was feeling a little sour.

Mai must have felt so lucky to be with Zuko. She could feel it all. Toph tried to imagine what it would be like to be that close to someone like him. She'd be safe and warm in his arms, a jolt of excitement would serge through her with every kiss he gave, and she'd blissfully happy knowing that he cared for her, that he'd be there for her, that he'd protect her.

Not that she really needed protection, Toph was much more then capable of taking care of her self, but Zuko's case was special. She actually wanted to be protected by him. Just to know that he cared for her enough to keep her out of harms way. Toph had no clue why, but she kinda liked the thought of being fussed over by the former price.

Toph soon caught herself wearing a huge grin. She shook her head franticly, coming down from cloud nine sadly. What was with her tonight? Whatever it was, Toph quickly decided that she really, _really_ liked it. Toph only sighed and let herself fall to the ground, smiling.

"You're the same girl who just a while ago was looking like the world was over?" Katara's voice said, sending Toph reeling from her dream. Toph had been so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she hadn't sensed the waterbender's presents.

"What? What you talking about?" Toph asked, becoming somewhat defensive and scrambling to her feet just to fall back down.

"A while ago, you looked like someone died." Katara pointed out innocently. She didn't get it. Toph suddenly perks up once Zuko joins them, then she's all sulky, now out of nowhere she acts like a lovesick Dove-swan.

"What's up?" Suki asked, joining them.

"It's Toph. There's-"

"Nothing wrong with me!" Toph shot, pointing a finger at Katara in the same way he did when the older girl bugged her about 'helping out around camp'.

"See?" Katara sighed dryly. Suki just kept quiet as she nodded.

"Yep." Suki finally replied, sounding just as dry. She hardly knew Toph, but she knew enough to know this wasn't normal, not for her at least. Suddenly, Toph exploded.

"IT'S THAT MAI GIRL THAT SOKKA MENTONED! HAPPY!?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why the sudden interest in _her_?" Katara asked.

"Hey, you guys OK?" Zuko asked, approaching them. He'd heard Toph scream and was worried about her and the others.

Once again, Toph felt Zuko's amazing body. Thin, muscular, tall...Still so hot! She blushed a deep red. "No, we're fine!" She called to him. At that moment, Toph had to fight off the overwhelming urge to hug the older bender. To feel his body with her own hands. Her blush deepened.

"OK, but it's getting dark. You guys should be getting back." Zuko said. He then noticed Toph's blush as he had before. "You sure you're not sick. You look even redder then the other night."

"I told you, I'm fine." Toph muttered, looking away shyly, just as she'd done with Sokka months ago.

"Well, OK. 'Night." Zuko said, walking away. Toph could almost hear her heart pounding. Katara and Suki exchanged glances, then looked at Toph. They both knew what was happening.

"I think I know what's going on here." Suki grinned.

"No you don't!" Toph muttered quietly, still blushing.

"You like Zuko, too? Has this whole world gone mad?!" Katara asked sarcastically, but also with a hint of truth. Now in addition to Mai, Toph like Zuko? What in the world could the attraction possibly be?

"Leave me alone!" Toph suddenly said, sealing herself in one of her makeshift earth tents. After a couple of hours, when she was sure they were gone, Toph headed back to the temple.

To her surprise, someone els was there when she got back. Zuko. "What're you doing up?" She asked.

"I was waiting for you." Zuko said with a small hint of concern in his voice. "You didn't come back with the girls, and I wanted to make sure you're alright. C'mon." Zuko said, placing a hand on her back in a friendly gesture as they walked inside. Toph's heart felt like it would explode. Zuko cared about her enough to stay up and wait for her?

He really did care about her...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phw! I had major writers block on this one. I don't really want Toph realizing to much, not just yet... Review.


	4. Painful Memories

**Place**: Takes place after The Southern Raiders.

PAINFUL MEMORIES

Team Avatar was on their way to Ember Island, which Zuko'd said would be a safe haven for them. It was night, a warm summer night.

Toph clung to Zuko the same way she used to cling to Sokka. Sokka had noticed this, but didn't care to much. Now Suki was on his arm. Toph was amazed at how it felt. Just like what she'd guessed; strong and muscular.

Zuko was hardly phased. He knew Toph could only see with earthbending, so naturally, when flying on Appa she was rendered truly blind. Maybe she just needed someone to keep close to, a job that Zuko didn't mind at all; he was more then happy to offer his services to her.

Toph really loved being with Zuko. She could just hear it now, the rest of the world telling her that eventually, she'd have to let him go. No. Toph couldn't stand the thought. She loved Zuko to much to let him go. All thought stopped at this revolution. It was very true. She loved him. She loved him so much and she never wanted to lose him. She could almost hear everyone saying that she's to young to be _in_ love with anyone. So? Aang was so obviously in love with Katara, and he wasn't much older then here at all! No, never. No matter what, she'd never let Zuko -The man she loved with all her heart- go. She'd been wondering about Zuko's past, they all have, and now was a fine time to ask.

"Why were you banished, Zuko?" Toph muttered. The others all looked back at them. None of them really knew why he was even banished or how he got his scar. In Ba Sing Se, he'd come close to telling Katara, but couldn't.

"For speaking my mind." Zuko said solemnly, finding it surprisingly easy to open up to them. Maybe it was because they were his friends now, something Zuko had never had before. "I was in at a war meeting. My uncle made my promise to keep quite, but I didn't. An old general proposed a plan to send new recruits into an earth kingdom city as decoys. While the enemy was fighting them, a more experienced army would over power them and take to city. He cared nothing about what happened to them."

"That's terrible." Aang yelped. "How could he just sacrifice them like that?"

"That's what I said." Zuko said.

"How'd he take that?" Katara asked, already knowing the answer.

"My father announced an Agni Kai. I accepted, thinking I'd fight the old general. When the time came, I found it was my father I had to face. I knew I couldn't take him and begged forgiveness, but he claimed I needed to learn respect by suffering." Zuko then paused, looking at five shocked faces. He touched his scar lightly. "That's when he gave me this."

"So, that's where the scar came from." Katara looked down sadly. Now she really wanted to heal his scar.

"He said that by refusing to fight, I'd shamed myself and was weak. As a result, he banished me, claiming the only thing that would restore my honor and allow me to return home was to succeed at what he, his father, and even Sozin failed at; capturing the Avatar."

"How old where you?" Katara asked.

"Only thirteen."

The others all had mixed looks on their faced. Looks of fear, guilt, anger, sympathy and pain. Aang gulped in fear. That wasn't to much older then him. There was a long silence until Sokka spoke up.

"So, you were a jerk to us because you had a good heart?" He asked.

"Basically."

"How could anyone treat their own son like that?" Katara asked, more to herself then to anyone els.

"He's heartless, that's how." Zuko half growled. He refused to fight back then, and he refused to kill his father before, but now he just wanted him dead. Ozai didn't deserve to live.

"I think we're here." Aang said, he's attention back on the sea. A luxurious island was just ahead.

"Yeah, that's it." Zuko said.

Soon, they were at Zuko's old Vacation Home. The others were all eager to get off, but Toph had fallen sleep on the way, maybe during Zuko's story.

"Hey, we're here." Zuko shook Toph lightly.

Toph opened her eyes drowsily. "Carry me?" She asked quietly, extending an arm out to Zuko. Toph was way to tired to walk to a bed. Besides, she loved being close to Zuko. Being carried by him had to be a dream come true.

Zuko smiled and picked her up bridal style. Toph turned in his direction, seeking additional warmth seeing as it was starting to get a little chilly. He walked silently into the house, and into the closest bedroom. He gently placed Toph in the large bed, lightly tucking her in. The price remembered his mother. When he and Azula were small children, Ursa would always do this for them when one of them fell asleep early, which was often.

Zuko lightly stroked Toph's bangs. He had to admit, she was adorable when she slept. It was a shame she wasn't just a couple years older. Caught up in the moment, Zuko landed a small kiss on her cheek before he left to join the others outside. He never regretted it.

Toph had been awake for that. She couldn't believe it. Zuko had _kissed _her. Even if it was purely in friendship, Toph's heart raced and she felt the most intense blush she'd ever felt. Maybe now that she knew she loved him, it meant more then before. As far as she was concerned, that was her first kiss. She then somehow manged to get to sleep, and dreamed of Zuko.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aw! She's in love! Review.


	5. Cool Night

**Place**: Takes place during and after Ember Island Players.

COOL NIGHT

**During...**

"Agh!" Zuko furiously huffed at the nervy brat and yanked his hood over his head.

"I like your scar. You got it in a fight, that makes it a trophy!" Toph smiled.

"How can you say that?" Zuko asked, looking away from her.

"Think about it. You only got that scar because you cared about those people. So, it's a symbol of the first time you defied your dad and how compassionate you are."

"I guess I never really thought of that." Zuko said, touching his scar. He felt weirdly happy.

Zuko smiled at the little blind girl once more and blushed. He couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. No one had ever actually complemented his scar sincerely, certainly no girl had ever done so. OK, so maybe Toph wasn't really one to be lumped with other girls so easily, but biologically, she was female. "Thanks, that really means a lot to me." He said quietly.

"No problem. From what Aang told me, you could really use a friend. Have you ever had one before?"

"No. After Sozen, it became some sort of unspoken tradition that the crown prince never have friends. It was to 'protect them from being betrayed' like Sozen was."

"Wow, you've done a lot of rebelling." Toph said in a matter-of-fact tone, leaning on him once more. Only this time, she scooted closer, so that their bodies were touching.

Zuko smiled, thinking Toph was cold. It was rather chilly that night. The teenager put his arm around Toph, allowing her to rest against him. Toph felt fire through her veins with Zuko's arm around her.

"Guys, the plays staring up again." Sokka called, coming up to them. "Am I interrupting something...That I hope I'm not?" He asked awkwardly. In the past year that he'd known Zuko, he'd never thought him to be a pedophile.

Zuko blushed awkwardly. Public displays of affection were defiantly not something he was used to. "No, nothing happened." He said. Toph's face fell a little in disappointment.

Katara came in from outside. She seemed to wrapped up in her thoughts to notice anything. The young girl just walked right into the theater without a word to anyone. Sokka and Suki exchanged confused looks, then fallowed. Zuko helped a sleepy Toph to her feet and they also entered the theater.

0-0-0

**After...**

The gang had decided to get in a little something to take there minds off the play. Not being to preoccupied with it was the only hope certain people had of getting to sleep that night. Katara had especially had long night. Constantly being taunted by Toph about how 'that was the truth no matter how much it hurts', being portrayed as the complete opposite of who she really was, and especially that thing with Aang. But that bratty little earthbender would get hers, Katara would see to that personally with the most humiliating and revealing game in the history of man kind; Truth Or Dare.

That was all about an hour ago. Everyone, save for Zuko, began grilling Toph about him. So far, all she'd revealed was that she was in love with ether Aang, Sokka, or Zuko. That was all she could take before she ran off. She never wanted it to get out, especially not this way. Now, he was at the islands beach.

Toph had claimed that the play stunk, in truth, because of the same scene that troubled Aang, and for the same reasons. She needed reassurance that Zuko wasn't interested in Katara. More then that, she wanted to get what that actress said about Aang out of her head. That was the truth for her and Zuko as well. Toph knew that if Zuko loved her at all, it was like a sister.

"Hey, troubles?" Zuko asked. Once again, Toph had been caught off guard. Oh, he was good. The boy walked over to Toph and sat down next to her.

"Kinda. I really don't wanna talk about it." Toph said, picking up sand and lazily letting it fall through her fingers.

"Those kind of game always end up like this. Someone's revealed more then they cared to." He sighed.

A chilly breeze made Toph shiver. It wasn't really ice cold, but to cold for a summer night. The warm air only made it seem ice cold to her. Zuko took her in his arms, embracing her from behind. Toph warmed up instantly, but didn't let Zuko know. If he did, he might have let go and she didn't want that. "Hey, you agreed with me and everyone els that that play was a joke, but it seemed like you really liked it."

"The ending stunk." She muttered in a quick lie. She didn't want the truth to get out to Zuko. What if he didn't love her back? She's purposely avoided these topics in her earlier convention with him.

"Can't argue with that. The comet's just a week away." Zuko reflected. He suddenly felt additional warmth on his chest. He looked down to see that Toph had fallen asleep in his arms.

Zuko smiled and just like the night before, carried a soundly sleeping Toph to her to bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aw, poor Toph! Wah! Review.


	6. Scary Showdown

**Place**: Takes place during and after Sozen's Comet.

SCARY SHOWDOWN!

**During...**

**(Pt. 1; Looking for Aang)**

"This is the worst field trip ever." Toph complained, almost sounding ready to cry.

Zuko momentarily looked down at the ground without stopping. He felt terrible. He never meant to make her sad, it just wasn't the best time for it, she should have known that. If he saw one tear from that girl, he'd probably lose it.

In less then a minute, both of them could but hear hissing, yawling, and the sound of flapping wings. It was a flock of Catowls. They were attacking the pair in no time, maybe upset at being woken up by her talking.

"Ow!" Toph yelped, as they attacked her. Her arms were getting scratched up bad. She couldn't see what wasn't touching the ground, so it was a very unfair advantage for the Catowls. Zuko easily scared the Catowls trying to attack him away with Firebending. The former prince wasted no time coming to Toph's aid. Zuko began Firebending lightly, just enough to scare them away. His free arm had Toph, holding her close.

As the Catowls flew away, Toph's heart pounded like crazy, not that she was used to it by now. She'd gotten her wish; Zuko was protecting her. She couldn't help but throw her arms around him and bury her face in his chest. This caught Zuko off guard for a moment, but he appreciated it all the same. He slowly wrapped him arms around Toph and held her. The pair stayed like that for a little more then a minute when Zuko jerked back, remembering that time was of the essence.

"Don't forget, we're still looking for Aang." Zuko reminded her and continued walking. Toph only smiled and blushed. She then ran to catch up with him and took his wrist, almost like she was scared of another attack. Zuko blushed, looking at Toph with the same expression as before. Still, the teenager somehow managed to ignore this contact and continued looking for the Avatar.

**(Pt. 2; Victory)**

"Leave the nicknames to us, honey." Toph said to Suki who'd just come up with a sorry nickname. Aang had defeated Ozai.

"Hey, did we miss the party?" Zuko's voice came. He and Katara had arrived that very moment. They were accompanied by two soldiers.

"Zuko, you're alive!" Toph beamed and hugged him. Zuko hissed in pain. Katara may have healed his injury to the best of her abilities, but his new acquired scar still hurt when touched.

Toph drew back instantly. "Sorry!" She said quickly, hoping she didn't do to much damage.

Everyone had their own reactions to this, none of them had ever seen Toph like that before. Suki and Katara smiled sweetly, Sokka just looked at Toph like they way he did earlier when she called dibs on Zuko, and Aang was hopelessly confused. When did this start?

Zuko walked cautiously over to Ozai to find him still alive. Zuko shot an quick annoyed glance at Aang, then turned to the two soldiers. "Take him away. Lock him up in the most secure prison you can find." He ordered. With Zuko being the only apparent heir to the throne, the soldiers obeyed his orders immediately.

"What happened to Azula?" Sokka asked. "Where is she?"

"Right now? On her way to a mental hospital." Zuko said without emotion.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Aang said. "So I guess you're the new Fire Lord?"

"Yeah, but my coronation won't be until tomorrow." Zuko looked west. The sun was already setting. "After today, we could all use the rest." He sighed.

0-0-0

**After...**

"What'd you need to find out?" Toph asked Zuko, referring to earlier that day when he'd gone to see his father. They were in Iroh's teashop, having just commented on Sokka's poor painting skills.

"I needed to know where my mother is. I'm going to find her. My uncle promised he'd take care of things until my return." Zuko said.

"I wish this wasn't over. I don't think I'll ever be able to go home after all that's happened." Toph looked down, sounding depressed. Zuko thought for a moment, then smiled at her.

"You still up for that field trip?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, that's it for the series. Hm...I wonder if I should continue with this or not... Review.


End file.
